


Conference Call

by nyghtmare



Series: Borderlands Drabbles [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, VP Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Jack and Rhys fooling around while on a conference call._______________________I will be doing a series of drabbles, individually posted to a series so each can be tagged appropriately.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Borderlands Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Conference Call

Rhys wasn't sure how Jack kept a straight voice, how the man could seem so focused on the conference call while he was currently balls deep in Hyperion's vice president.

The thrum of pleasure rolling through Rhys' body had his toes curling in his boots. His pants still clung to his ankles, making it hard to move, but neither of them had cared in their haste to get at each other. It didn't matter when he was currently bent over Jack's desk, the cool surface seeping through the thin material of his shirt, soothing his heated skin.

They had both been well aware of the conference call at 1. Rhys had known better than to make Jack take a lunch break, Jack's new body was far too distracting. He'd tried to protest, but the second Jack had touched him, he'd forgotten why he was protesting in the first place...

At least until Jack had answered the call midthrust.

The rep from marketing was droning on now, something about numbers Rhys' brain couldn't make out. Didn't care to. All that mattered was the way Jack's dick was driving into him and—

"—fuck!" Rhys gasped out before slapping his own hand over his mouth.

"...sir?"

Jack snickered, but when he spoke, Rhys finally heard the strain in his voice. "Rhysie. Is. Just. Impatient." He punctuated each word with a roll of his hips, driving his cock into Rhys' prostate with each movement.

Rhys was dizzy with pleasure, eyes rolling back as he whimpered into his flesh hand. His cybernetic hand gripped the edge of the desk tight as if holding on for dear life.

"Go on, cupcake, tell the man to continue," Jack replied and Rhys didn't need to look to know the CEO had a shit eating grin on his face.

Rhys retaliated, clenching down tight around Jack's cock and drawing a surprised gasp out of Jack. "Carry on, Jim," Rhys growled out, impressed with his own ability to keep his voice under control. "Unless you want to lose that tongue of yours."

He could feel Jack shudder above him, knew how much the man loved when Rhys made threats.

"R-right, sirs, I do apologise. As you can see— I mean per the reports…" Jim nervously started again, but Rhys had immediately tuned it out.

Jack had picked up the pace, hips slamming into Rhys. Desperation was claiming them both now. He slipped a hand beneath Rhys, fingers curling around Rhys' neglected cock. It was hot and heavy and drooling in Jack's palm as Jack squeezed.

Rhys was grateful he'd had the foresight to bury his face into his flesh arm because the loud moan that escaped his lips would have given them away instantly. The heat was building inside him, the welcoming pull of release teasing him as he slipped closer to orgasm.

"Jack, _Jack, please_ ," he whimpered under his breath, only loud enough for Jack to hear, at least he hoped. "Close."

"I know, pumpkin," Jack all but purred. His hand picked up the pace, sloppily pumping Rhys' cock in a firm grip and dragging Rhys closer and closer to the edge.

All at once, Rhys' orgasm crashed into him, heat and pleasure flooded his body, causing him to cry out into his arm. His vision went white, body arching and writhing against Jack as he came, spilling over Jack's fingers and onto the floor below.

Jack followed shortly, cursing. He stumbled, catching himself with a hand on the desk beside Rhys, buried deep inside him as he came. 

Once they were both spent, Jack pulled out, collapsing back into his chair and pulling Rhys with him so the VP fell unceremoniously into his lap.

Rhys went to protest, but was immediately silenced by a kiss that he gladly returned with a matching grin.

The conference call droned on, but neither man paid it any mind.

  
  



End file.
